kamenriderkuugafandomcom-20200214-history
Game
is the twenty-second episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. This episode gives a glimpse of Kuuga's Rising power on Pegasus Form. This episode also reveals the dark truth behind the Gurongis' merciless killing. Synopsis As Ichijou continues to track the Bat Gurongi and figure on how to deal with the tricky means of Me-Garume-Re, he makes new discoveries regarding the truth of the Gurongi attacks. Plot After appearing, Go-Bada-Ba lifts his helmet’s visor, and leaves after telling Kuuga that he would see him later. Yusuke searches for Unidentified Lifeform #3 after that, but the Gurongi had already disappeared. Yusuke then summarizes what happened to Ichijo. Oota District-Central Tower, 8:11 p.m. Sugita examines a bullet that has green residue on it as Ichijo calls him and says that he will try to track down the Gurongi’s new hideout based on Unidentified Lifeform #3’s flight patterns. Chiba-Police Science Research Institute, 8:32 p.m. Sakurako and Jean examine several of the runes on Gouram. Enokida then gets a call from her mother, who says that she broke her promise to make papercraft toys with Sayuru. She apologizes, and asks her mother to make them in her stead. Ichijo receives a broadcast from Nozomi, who has narrowed the number of possible hideouts down to two locations. Yusuke heads to one of them. Kashiwa City, 9:05 p.m. As Jean and Sakurako eat at a restaurant, Sakurako asks Jean if anything is wrong, and he comments that promises to children should be kept. At one of the locations, Ichijo finds a rose petal, grabs his gun, and sneaks into the area. Once there, he finds several of the Gurongi speaking in their native language. Me-Garume-Re then tells Me-Garima-Ba that just because she has a weapon does not guarantee her becoming a Go. The two then argue, before Ra-Baruba-Da arrives to break them up. She tells them that they must win the Gegeru to become a Go. Ichijo then leaves, but as he moves towards his car, Ra-Baruba-Da appears. He points his gun at her, but her only reaction is to comment that the Linto have changed. Ichijo tells her to freeze, but she then directs a flurry of rose petals at him, which causes him to faint. When Ichijo awakens the next morning, he finds himself in his police car, with Yusuke in the passenger’s seat next to him. He didn’t find anything at his location, and when he went over to Ichijo’s location, found him passed out. Ichijo tells Yusuke that Unidentified Lifeform #B-1 spoke Japanese, and tells him that they need to concentrate on Unidentified Lifeform #31. Yusuke then tells Ichijo that he’ll be able to hit Unidentified Lifeform #31 using Pegasus Form, but his shot may be obscured by buildings, and Ichijo offers to lend his gun. Chiba-Police Science Research Institute, 6:49 a.m. Enokida has discovered that shining strong light on Unidentified Lifeform #31’s cells can negate its cloaking for 5 minutes. Jounan College-Archeology Research Lab, 8:51 a.m. Sakurako pulls up a translation of the characters on Gouram’s claws that reads ‘when the servant and the warrior join hands, a great future will unfold.’ Pore Pore, 9:45 a.m. Minori helps Tamasaburo open the shot, but Nana arrives. When her uncle asks why she wasn’t at drama practice, she tells him that Unidentified Lifeform #31 killed her instructor, and begins crying. Shinagawa District-Central Plaza, 9:47 a.m. Ichijo arrives and tells Sugita that Sakurai will bring stun grenades, in order to disable its camouflage, but that it will only work for 5 minutes. Sakurako tells Yusuke that the rune for ‘future’ could also mean ‘flying in the sky.’ As the clock strikes 10, Unidentified Lifeform #31 kills a police officer, and reveals that the Gurongi have to kill the Linto according to a set of rules. When Sugita demands his objective, he replies that there is no objective besides winning the game. He then continues killing, until Sakurai arrives with the stun grenades, allowing the police to see and fire on Unidentified Lifeform #31, He then flees, but the police chase him, and runs into Yusuke, who then transforms and fights him, but is unable to finish him off before he becomes invisible again. Ichijo then tosses Yusuke his gun as he turns into Pegasus Form and summons Gouram, who lifts him above the city. Using Pegasus Form’s senses, Yusuke manages to shoot and kill Unidentified Lifeform #31. Once the battle is over, Yusuke tells Ichijo that he thinks that he knows how to use Gouram. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Mighty Form, Pegasus Form Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 20, . *'Viewership': 10.9% *This episode's closing screen, as with episode 20 and 23, shows an electrical distortion, indicating Kuuga's growing Rising power. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 6 features episodes 21-24. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 2 features episodes 17-33.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 6.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 6, DVD cover Kuuga_Blu-ray_2.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 2, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes